Dime mentiras
by Fobia
Summary: Es uno de mis intentos en el episodio "Tigre Cuervo por siempre", pero en el punto de vista de Zoe. One-shot.


Hey's! Asi es, aqui estoy con otro pequeño one-shot de El Tigre nn. Debo decir que Zoe me agrada mucho..y mas desde el episodio "Tigre+Cuervo por siempre", en el cual esta fic esta inspirado, pero desde el punto de vista de Zoe. XP AH! Y tambien quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews en mi historia anterior! :) se los agradezco mucho!

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, no, El Tigre no me pertenece... lo admito! D: Le pertenece a Sandrita y Jorge Gutierrez.**

Dime mentiras.

Aun no puedo creer mi realidad. Me es tan difícil poderme imaginar que esto mismo ya no es un sueño, sino un presente mas que maravilloso…

Esto aquí, en mi ventana, admirando las miles de estrellas, contemplando la luna plena que me trae calidas memorias de hace unos días…Paso una semana, paso un mes, y ahora estoy aquí, algo atontada pero feliz de que por fin te hallas fijado en mi…

¿Quieres saber cuantas veces lo desee? No podría decírtelo, ya que ni yo recuerdo desde cuando empecé a obsesionarme con la idea de ser algo más que solo compañeros del crimen, o enemigos no tan mortales. Es extraño ponerse a pensar que este sentimiento haya brotado de la nada, así como así, simplemente poniendo como excusa al destino, supongo…

Sea lo que haya sido para que esto pase, me alegra que haya pasado, ya que no solo me devolvió las esperanzas, sino que también me dio a ver una parte de ti que no conocía. Han pasado ya días desde que no hemos peleado, sino más bien compartido caminatas en la playa, por el parque, o el cine. Nadie había compartido tanto tiempo conmigo…Nadie. Podría contar a mi madre y abuela también, ya que ellas se ocupaban más de su vida social como villanas que como de familia. Me costo comprender que eras alguien especial, alguien dulce, tierno: un amigo.

Estoy tan feliz, eufóricamente feliz. Nunca eh tenido un amigo como tu. Alguien que me comprendiera, que pasara tiempo conmigo, que me platicaba cuando veía problemas…que me defendía hasta contra mi madre. Y aun lo sigue haciendo.

Sigo aquí, perdida, hasta que me doy cuenta que no estoy tan sola como digamos: Mi madre esta en la puerta. Quiere hablar. Lo se. No le agrado mucho el como lo defendí, y mucho menos que me escapara de la cena.

"Mija, ¿podemos hablar?"

No tengo otra alternativa…

"Claro, madre..."

Me siento sobre mi cama y ella a mi lado. Tiene una expresión de preocupación y algo de entendimiento en su rostro. Yo esperaba mas bien un rostro casi llegando al límite de la locura: ella odia a los Rivera, y más cuando ve que su única hija se unió a uno de ellos…

"Madre, si quiere hablar de lo de la cena, quiero repetírselo para que le quede claro: **se-lo que- hago**."

"No, no lo sabes mija…yo creo que por el modo en que actuó antes de defenderte, el en verdad te lastimara…y mucho, mija. Yo lo único que quiero en el mundo es tu felicidad, pero junto a Rivera lo único que estas consiguiendo es que jueguen contigo…."

No podía creer las frías palabras de mi madre. ¡Era imposible! ¡El jamás me lastimaría!

**"¡¡EL JAMAS ME HARIA DAÑO!! ¡¡EL NO ME ESTA USANDO Y JAMAS LO HARA!!"** ahora yo parezco la que esta al borde de la locura… ¡pero no! ¡Nadie podía hablar así de el! ¡Ni siquiera mi madre!

"¿…Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos?"

"Lo que diga. Ya vera que esta equivocada"

Mi madre, mi abuela y yo salimos un poco antes de medianoche para robar e bote de oro del Municipal Rodríguez. Supuestamente, querían mostrarme al verdadero El. No creía en sus palabras, seguía incrustada en mi pasado, en esos bellos momentos que pasamos...Nada cambiara eso, ni siquiera la misma realidad, sea como sea.

Nos escabullimos en el muelle, y lo veo. Escucho a mi madre decir algo, pero no me importa: Lo veo. Parece asustado y algo presionado por esa idiota de Suárez. Pero, ¿por que será? Veo a su padre esperar a alguien o algo cerca de allí…No logro poder escuchar lo que hablan, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, voy volando silenciosamente hacia allí para saludarlo, contenta por el hecho de que este aquí también, conmigo.

Al acercarme, lo escucho cada vez más…Pero sin duda, lo último que escuche de sus labios salir fue...indescriptible:

El en verdad fingió ser mi amigo. Fingió todo, las salidas, las risas, las defensas, las pláticas…Todo era mentira, todo se había esfumado.

Me sentí tan engañada, tan tonta por no haberle creído a mi madre y abuela…Pero lo que mas me dolía, es que yo había confiado en el. Le di todo lo que tenia, incluso me creí el cuento de " el mejor amigo que haz tenido en la vida". Me sentía como un títere manejado por el solo para sacarme información, dejando de lado mis sentimientos, mis reacciones, a mi misma. La tristeza permaneció, pero ahora estaba cubrida por rabia.

"Como pudiste…" Deje caer unas lágrimas antes de que me viera completamente. Luego, sin poder conciliar lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, empecé a atacarlo. Quería destruirlo, que sufriera como yo lo estaba haciendo…Quería decirle que había una esperanza, que se llene de ella, y luego decirle que era mentira, y arrebatarle todas sus creencias, sus sueños, su supuesto "destino"…

A cada golpe, una nueva lagrima. Despechada de todo, logre vencer al final con mi familia. Salimos de allí, me felicitaron, y yo creyéndome fuerte les dije que me había olvidado de el…

Al llegar a casa, mama y la abuela ya dormían, pero yo no lo lograba. Mi cabeza me jugaba malas pesadas recordándome lo que había pasado en el muelle, y en el mes anterior a hoy. Los comparaba, y no encajaban. No lo quería creer. Me negaba a ver lo que ahora era oscuridad y antes era color lila. Era tan difícil el aun tener esperanzas cuando sabias que se habían acabado….

Tomo mi pequeño amuleto: una tuerca. Recuerdo de "nuestra" primera "cita"….

Sonrió, la abrazo, y comienzo a llorar otra vez.

Como te maldigo…pero a la vez, como te amo...Y aunque sepa que jamás lo nuestro será posible, aun así, quiero seguir creyendo en que algún día, me vuelvas a notar, salgamos a caminar, y me regales otra sonrisa que, aunque sea falsa, la guardaría para siempre….

Miro las estrellas, la luna, el cielo…

Querido Tigre…Manny…

Aunque me hayas destrozado, seguiré aquí sentada esperando a que me digas más mentiras…

Porque yo, Zoe Aves, aun creo en ellas…y tristemente, tus mentiras son lo único que me mantiene viva…

Dime mentiras…

* * *

:( Pobre, pobre Zoe... No estoy muy segura de este fic, igualmente. No creo que llegue a borrarlo, peo si a modificarlo un poco..

Espero reviews y/o sugerencias! gracias por leer mi historia! :D

Se me cuidan! Saludos! :)


End file.
